Bring on the Wonder
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: A song fic about life and love...K/D.


Song is by Susan Enan it's call "Bring on The Wonder"

Inspired by depression and love.

* * *

Kel felt world roll to one side below her. Her unsteady feet did little to help, but she drew a deep breath and pushed forward. Only a little further we can make it, her mind lied, but her body knew the truth…they didn't have the strength. Kel dared not glance at the blood soaking her arm. She could feel it, her life force draining away in those small rivets of blood. She wanted to cry, scream in desperation, howl at the god's for the injustice dealt her. She had lived for them, a champion, followed the path they had laid before her. Now, in her moment of need they abandoned her to death.

_I can't see the stars anymore living here_

_Lets go to the hills where the outlines are clear_

She felt a single tear slide down her face. She didn't have the energy to wipe it away, she kept dragging herself forward. Knowing that she wouldn't make it, but wanting to see him one last time. Ahead of her lie New Hope and inside her walls…Dom.

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

How could she have lived her entire life thus far and not realized what love was?

_I fell through the cracks at the end of our street_

_Lets go to the beach, get the sand through our feet_

It was Dom's smile, his loyalty, his laughter. He made feel alive. He made her feel like more than a lady knight, more like a human being. A living breathing person worthy of consideration.

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

Her knees buckled beneath her. She felt her strength dying. In the haze of her darkening sight she could see the camp. She could see the open gates. The ground rolled and thundered under the force of a hundred hooves, but Kel paid it no heed…her body feel forward.

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long_

She caught herself on her arms. She crawled forward, dragging reserves on strength she didn't know that she had. She had to see him…Gods pleas…She didn't think she could ignore this any longer. Strange that her last thoughts were not of her family or friends, but of him. Perhaps, it was because she knew they would be okay, but she knew that if she didn't tell him…her soul would be tore asunder. She had to know if he understood, if he felt the same way.

_I don't have the time for a drink from the cup_

_Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up_

Her arm was quivering with exertion. She injured shoulder had left one of her arms useless, little more than a dead lifeless thing. She dragged it along behind her body, the other supported all of her upper body weight. She felt the other arm collapse. She knew she was done. Her breath was heavy pants, filling her mouth with dirt as her face pressed into the rich moist northern soil.

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

She started to close her eyes, but a voice called to her, making her stumble back from the edge of the crawling precipice of death. In the void at the end of life, she saw him. He was running toward her, his eyes wide with fear. He reached her and turned her rag doll body into his arms, cradling her like a lover. Her forehead rested in the hallow of his sternum for a moment, before she pulled back to look in his eyes.

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on_

There in his eyes, laid bare was the truth. He knew…and he felt the same. She wanted to touch his face, make it real…but she could feel the edges blurring and the dark calling.

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long._

Another face crowded into dimming view. Neal. He drew his eye brows tight together and placed both of his hands over her shoulder. She felt life pour into her, she breathed out…and let unconsciousness carry her away. After all…she needed her beauty sleep…Dom was waiting.


End file.
